Disposable wiping articles are well known in the art. Such wiping articles typically have a substrate which includes one or more materials or layers. The substrate can be pre-moistened with a wetting agent prior to use, or alternatively, can be combined with a liquid at the point of use of the article. Pre-moistened wiping articles are also referred to as "wet wipes" and "towelettes."
Desirable features of such wiping articles include texture, caliper (thickness) and bulk (volume per unit weight). A relatively high value of texture is desirable for aiding in cleaning of surfaces. Relatively high values of caliper and bulk are desirable for providing volume in the article for receiving and containing liquids.
One method of imparting texture and bulk to a wiping article is by combining layers of plies having different properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,735 issued Sep. 4, 1984 to Trokhan discloses a multiple ply tissue paper product having a wet microcontracted constraining paper ply and a dry creped constrained paper ply. Portions of the constrained ply are adhered to the constraining ply. When the multiple ply product is wetted, unadhered portions of the constrained ply pucker in the direction to provide texture and bulk. While the structure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,735 provides the advantage of texture and bulk upon wetting, the structures in the '735 patent have reported wet calipers (thickness) which are lower than the corresponding dry calipers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a disposable wiping article which exhibits increased texture and bulk upon wetting.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a disposable wiping article having a wet caliper greater than the dry caliper of the article.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a disposable wiping article having an apertured paper layer, and which provides increased texture and bulk upon wetting.
Further, it would be desirable to provide a disposable wiping article having increased texture and bulk upon wetting on one side, while maintaining a relatively smooth, soft surface on the other side.